


红罗宾的猫

by KiRiNatsU



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiRiNatsU/pseuds/KiRiNatsU
Summary: 提姆养了一只猫。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 4





	红罗宾的猫

**Author's Note:**

> 三年前发在lof的黑历史了，但是现在想着还是备份一下吧就搬过来了…  
> 红罗宾提姆，交往前提的一点日常，猫是最可爱的，ooc都是我的错 。

此时的提姆·德雷克正把自己挂在沙发上——在他的其中一个安全屋里。房间看上去比以往干净很多，整洁得一点儿也不德雷克了。 

“有什么——哇喔。”康纳正在窗外，拨开了窗帘准备飞进来，“我错过了什么，蝙蝠侠的安全屋搜查？” 

“不！”提姆一个翻身坐直了，“没有，康纳，我要养一只猫。”   
“哇喔。”康纳干巴巴地重复了一遍，“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”   
“事实上，没有。”提姆环顾四周，懒洋洋地蜷回了沙发上，“不过我想看看你了。”   
“哇喔。”这是康纳今天第三次重复这个感叹词了，但他现在有点儿被提姆突如其来的直白吓到了，脑子里空荡荡的想不到什么来回应。 

当他反应了一下下——就是短短几秒的时间——提姆已经开始第二阶段的演讲了。 

“为什么我还在大宅的时候布鲁斯不想我养猫？”他提出了一个没有人能回答的问题，然后自己给出了答案，“因为那一点儿也不冷酷阴暗。”   
“一点儿也不蝙蝠侠。”康纳附和，还好你没有变成那样，他心里暗想。   
“是的，但这不公平，我是说，达米安都可以养猫——不只是猫，或者狗什么的，还有牛，甚至歌利亚！”年轻的义警愤愤不平，“甚至歌利亚，那是什么！”   
“甚至歌利亚。”在韦恩集团的小总裁演讲时，最好不要打断他。   
“布鲁斯呢？我是说，他本人的女朋友就是只猫不是吗？”提姆把双手重重地拍在康纳的肩上，然后宣布——喵——，“连你都有小氪，我会有我自己的猫的。”   
“什么？”我刚刚是听到猫叫了吗？康纳抖了一下。   
“我会有我自己的猫的。”提姆得意地说。   
“哦，是的，伙计，总之我永远支持你。”康纳看着对方，眼神诚恳。   
“这就是我爱你的一个原因。”提姆笑了。 

我想我刚刚确实听到猫叫了。   
康纳离开提姆安全屋时只剩下这一个想法。 

康纳第二天见到提姆，他的安全屋里已经有了一只猫，亚麻色的花纹猫，眼睛是淡黄色的，中间掺了一点点翠绿，很乖也很安静，就这么趴在提姆的腿上。   
“看看我们的小公主！”提姆高兴地把猫抱起来向康纳炫耀，眼神闪光得像得到了圣诞礼物的十岁孩子——不姓韦恩的那种十岁孩子。   
他什么也没听错，这样的念头在康纳脑海里一闪而过。提姆·德雷克就是个先斩后奏的狡猾的小家伙，现在就算有人反对，也有人会站在他那一边了。   
“不管你现在在想什么，”提姆伸手在康纳眼前晃了晃，“那都是对的了。” 

“它还没有名字？”   
“还没有。”提姆开始用手挠猫的下巴，猫在他怀里发出可爱的呼呼声，来回打滚，“事实上，我昨天才第一次见它，它自顾自地跟着我回来了，我别无选择。”   
提姆狡猾地眨巴他那双蓝眼睛:“这总比无情地把它扔到门外，然后冲它大喊‘请再也不要回来了’要好吧？不然我就不仅仅是邻居们眼里从不出门的怪人了，还是毫无爱心的冷血青年。”   
“很有说服力，拉文克劳加五分。”康纳说，“但它总要有个名字，你不能叫一辈子的‘它’。”   
“那就叫它‘猫’好了，我真的不怎么会起名字。你觉得可以——”   
“这就是一场灾难。”康纳目光无神地盯着提姆，好像对方刚刚心平气和地毁灭了世界。 

“你也许该去问问别人如何给它起名。” 

他们先是拜访了杰森，仅仅是因为距离比较近，从定位上看，红头罩正好就在离提姆养猫用的“安全屋”不到三条街的地方。   
于是杰森·陶德，也就是红头罩，成为了第一个有机会调侃他们的人。“终于察觉到义警们的恋爱生活有点无趣了？”他这么说。   
紧接着夜翼的声音从红头罩的通讯器里模糊地传了出来，中间几次打断他的电波杂音是信号不好还是人为制造我们不得而知，尽管如此，他们还是能清楚地听到夜翼用他那有活力的声音欢快地说:“你们决定养只猫了？这很好，你们已经越来越有生活气息了，一只猫简直完美！”   
“谢谢。”提姆毅然决然选择了无视红头罩，就算会遭到无穷尽的打击报复——那又怎么样呢，他们现在是来干正事的，“有什么好的名字提议吗？”   
“杰森很会起名字，那些听上去像是真人的名字，你们可以问问他。”提姆顺势看向红头罩的脸，但那没什么用，你不可能隔着他的面罩看到他是什么表情，但那大概是不怎么友好的，康纳想象不到一个善良平静的红头罩。   
“不……”杰森痛苦地试图盖住迪克的声音，“我无能为力。”   
继续下去可能不是个好主意。提姆用胳膊肘顶了顶康纳，然后就是眨眼的一瞬间，红罗宾就不见了。   
康纳后退着:“哦，我想，那我就告辞了。” 

在他离开杰森的视线范围之前，他听到夜翼的声音大喊:“像杰森窗台上的猪笼草，他管她叫苏珊——” 

之后他们看到了达米安，上帝保佑，谁都不想遇见他。 

红罗宾试着把自己隐藏在阴影里——他真的不想和恶魔崽子说话——可惜失败了，这让罗宾一脸不屑地看着他。   
“事实上，我刚刚听格雷森说了。”达米安露出坏笑，“你们需要什么帮助吗？”   
在提姆咬牙切齿地说出“不，我们什么都不需要”之前，混血氪星小子的超级速度快了他一步:“提姆养了只猫，我们想给他起个名字。”   
罗宾看上去笑得更快乐了，红罗宾绝望地靠在小巷的墙边。   
“让我听听你们的备选名字怎么样？”小恶魔提问。   
“不不不。”提姆猛地从角落里挣扎起来，“要我说，我不会留给你什么新的把柄了。超级小子，我们现在就离开哥谭吧，现在。”   
“呃……去哪？”   
“随便什么地方，总之离达米安远点。”形势不妙，提姆看上去已经准备摸上他的万能腰带了。   
“你们会后悔没能得到我的帮助。”罗宾啧啧。   
之后，红罗宾的声音从他上方传来:“不，你别想了，我永远不会后悔这个的。” 

他们将罗宾气愤的大叫甩在身后。 

随便什么地方，广义上就是泰坦塔。 

在他们到达泰坦塔的时候，天快要亮了，来自未来的速跑者正在边吃零食边看电视。   
“哦，巴特，没想到你在这儿。”康纳越过沙发，看到了把自己缩在靠垫里的闪电小子。   
“嗨，康纳，还有提姆！”巴特用他特别的天赋从沙发上消失，一瞬间出现在了两个人中间。   
“我们养了一只猫。”提姆把面罩摘了下来，直接了当，“有什么名字候选吗？”   
“棉花糖，牛角面包，这些怎么样？听起来都挺可爱的。”巴特脸上浮现出一个大大的笑容，“哦，你们刚刚说什么，你们决定养一只猫？”   
“我们已经养了一只猫。”康纳纠正，“提姆领回家的。”   
“哦，哦，这太好了。”说真的，巴特的表情看上去像是康纳和提姆刚刚宣布要结婚，而他是祝他们幸福的那一个，“这感觉好像你们要养一个新的宝宝。”   
新的？康纳在心里反复把这个词过了几遍，最后还是没有问出口。提姆和巴特的表情那么自然，他可不想被当成三人组里那个不一样的。   
“谢谢你，巴特。”提姆真诚地微笑，“那些名字也都很甜蜜。”   
“希望你们喜欢。”巴特又开始在提姆身边飞快地绕来绕去了，“我就一直想养只仓鼠，再管他叫花生米。” 

“你会用那些名字吗？”回去哥谭的路上康纳这么问。   
“不会。”提姆有点儿失望，“很可爱，但我不会希望因为这个被有些人嘲笑一年的。” 

给你的猫起一个又合适又不会被你一大家子兄弟姐妹嘲笑的名字可能是比打击超级罪犯还要困难的事，直到今天，提姆也还只是管那只小可爱叫“猫”。 

(1)   
“这感觉像你们组成了一个小家庭，你们又有了一个新的宝宝！”卡西来拜访时抱住了猫不放手，不停地撸它的毛。   
康纳觉得还是不要问为什么是“新的”比较好。 

(2)   
“不，不行。”红罗宾蹲在自己的窗台上，把一只小猫从自己的披风里扒出来，举着它放回到屋里，“我要去夜巡了，你不能跟着。” 

(3)   
现在是半夜三点，红罗宾急需补眠，但他的猫抓着他的皮转椅，还叫个不停。   
“这感觉真奇妙。”提姆在半梦半醒之间想，把自己完全地裹进了被子里。   
最后，随叫随到的小男友帮红罗宾安抚了一晚上的猫。 

**Author's Note:**

> 我不太确定当年DC具体干了什么了。以下是当年的文末notes。  
> 被迪吸刺激到，想看小情侣的甜甜甜。  
> 他们的主旋律就是相互相信啊，坚决相信康纳提米和巴特都会回来的。  
> 刚养了猫，猫太可爱了，所以写了猫。  
> 谢谢看到这里——


End file.
